Wanthony
Wanthony is a friendship between Wags and Anthony. Facts * Anthony used to play Wags in the Wiggles' concerts. * Anthony pretends to be Wags in Big Red Car so Murray can give him bones. * Anthony plays in a costume mascot for Wags in Everybody's Here and Get Ready to Wiggle from Taking Off!. His nephew, Dominic usually plays Wags. * In The Wiggles Movie, Wags is shown comforting Anthony when they wait for Dorothy. * They both like to eat. * Coincidentally, "Wan" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a dog's barking. Gallery WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Big Red Car" WagsandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandWags.jpg|Wags and Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney WagsandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Wags and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" Wags,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Wags, Anthony and the audience WagsandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" WagsandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1773.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" YummyYummy(1998)123.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" WiggleTime(1998)436.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggle Time! (1998 video)" LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow17.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles" TV Series WagsandAnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Balloon Chase" WagsandAnthonyinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" TheChase5.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" WagsandAnthonyinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Pink Towel Chase" WagsandAnthonyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Butterfly Net" chase WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" epilogue WagsandAnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Disneyland Special prologue File:WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Disneyland Special WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Disneyland Special epilogue PuppetAnthonyandWags.jpg|Wags and Anthony as puppets WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" Dancing18.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Dancing" WagsandAnthonyinAnimals.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Animals" AnthonyFieldandWagstheDog.jpg|Wags and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" WagsandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Family" Wags,AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Flora WagsandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Play" WagsandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Body" WagsandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Cows and Ducks" WagsandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Wags,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Officer Beaples Wags,AnthonyandtheWagettes.jpg|Wags, Anthony and the Wagettes WagsandAnthonyin2000.jpg|Wags and Anthony in 2000 concert WagsandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" WagsandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" WagsandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggly Party" concert Wags,Anthony,SteveandBindi.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Steve and Bindi WagsandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" WagsandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series File:WagsandAnthonyin2002.jpg|Wags and Anthony in 2002 File:WagsandAnthonyinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade WagsandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Space Dancing!" WagsandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Wags and Anthony in a spaceship WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!405.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" WagsandAnthonyPlushToys.jpg|Wags and Anthony plush toys WagsandAnthonyToyFigures.jpg|Wags and Anthony toy figures File:WagsandAnthonyin2004.jpg|Wags and Anthony in 2004 File:WagsandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Top of the Tots" File:WagsandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" WagsandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" WagsandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes" WagsandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Wiggly Animation WagsandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Wags and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress15.jpg|Wags and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" WagsandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert WagsandAnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 WagsandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" WagsandAnthonyattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|Wags and Anthony at the Wiggle General Store WagsandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" WagsandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert Wags,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga WagsandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" File:WagsandAnthonyin2006.jpg|Wags and Anthony in 2006 File:WagsandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:WagsandAnthonyinGettingStrong!(Original).jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" original version WagsandAnthonyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" WagsandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" WagsandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" WagsandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Wags and Anthony at "Wiggles World" theme park WagsandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" WagsandAnthonyinMoveandGroove.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series WagsandAnthonyatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Wags and Anthony at Six Flags WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" Anthony,WagsandMattFrench.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Matt French WagsandAnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Safety Around Dogs" WagsandAnthonyinWiggleTimeWebsite.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" website File:WagsandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" File:WagsandAnthonyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Wags and Anthony on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:Wags,Anthony,MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso File:WagsandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" WagsandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" WagsandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Let's Eat!" WagsandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert WagsandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Wags and Anthony at Dreamworld Wags,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster WagsandAnthonyinTheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" TV special Wags,AnthonyandAlRoker.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Al Roker WagsandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert WagsandAnthonyinFrance.jpg|Wags and Anthony in France WagsandAnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" WagsandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" WagsandAnthonyinCelebration!.png|Wags and Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog AnthonyinWagstheDogCostume.jpg|Anthony in a Wags the Dog costume Anthony,WagsandCaesarMillan.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Caesar Millan Wags'TitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Wags and Anthony's name in "Taking Off!" credits WagsandAnthonyinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" end credits WagsandAnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Taking Off Tour!" WagsandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Go Santa Go!" Wags,AnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Wags, Anthony and John Field WagsandAnthonyinTVSeries8.jpg|Wags and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Anthony in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" r0_0_4401_2934_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Wags and Anthony in The Wiggles Big Show! 159011672_new-the-wiggles-set-anthony-wags-stampers-no-roll-.jpg|Wags and Anthony Stampers 9781760067335-2.jpg|Wags and Anthony in 12 Wiggly Days Of Christmas Pop-Up Book wiggles_anthony_wags.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Rove Live 049.JPG|Wags and Anthony in a tunnel 14446092_10205346391579552_248130361082934774_n.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Wiggle Town Tour 2416820442_80c31e72c8_o.jpg|Wags and Anthony in The 2008 US Tour 2532807423_5d7ea9cffd_o.jpg|Wags and Anthony in The 2008 Tour 9346735071_519332b36a_o.jpg|Wags and Anthony in The 2003 Tour md12595130244.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Learn Your Colors Book The-Wiggle-Wiggle-and-Learn-ABC-Alphabet-Write-On-_57.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Write Book Category:Friendships Category:Wags Duos Category:Anthony Duos Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:2016